Granger family
Granger is the surname of a Muggle family, although they have some wizarding blood, as Hermione Granger is a witch. Her parents, both dentists, are accepting of the wizarding world and proud of her accomplishments.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets In 1997, Hermione modified their memories so that they believed they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and moved to Australia in order to protect them from Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows After the Second Wizarding War ended, she found them and reversed the charm. The Grangers are related by marriage to the wizarding Weasley, Prewett, Potter, Black, Delacour, and Johnson families.Weasley family tree Mr. and Mrs. Granger's family *Mr. Granger — A Muggle dentist, father of Hermione Granger. *Mrs. Granger — A Muggle dentist, mother of Hermione Granger. *Hermione Granger — The only child and a muggle-born witch who works for the Ministry of Magic and is married to Ron Weasley. They have two children, Rose and Hugo. *Hector Dagworth-Granger (possibly) — A wizard who has a Squib relative who could possibly be the ancestor of Hermione Granger. Family tree Etymology The surname Granger is derived from grange, a term for a barn or farm with buildings that store grain, thus 'granger' is a term for a farm bailiff. Also, "Granger" is a term for a member of the Grange Movement of the United States, which involved agricultural activism in the nineteenth century, possibly alluding to Hermione Granger's activism on behalf of house-elves. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has revealed that at one time, she had planned for Hermione to have a younger sister4 March 2004 World Book Day Chat with J. K. Rowling. This sister was going to be (like the rest of the family) a Muggle15 August 2004 Edinburgh Book Festival. *It is possible that the Granger family are related to Hector Dagworth-Granger seeing as all muggle-borns have a trace of wizarding ancestry. *J. K. Rowling has also revealed that in her earliest draft of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the Granger family lived on the shore from the Potter family (who lived on an island) and it would be Mr. Granger that would notice an explosion on the island and sail to it and pick up baby Harry Potter.J.K.Rowling Official Site *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Arthur Weasley is seen talking to Hermione's parents. While the line is quite soft, Mr. Weasley comments "I understand other Muggles are quite afraid of you." Since Hermione's parents are both dentists, this comment refers to that common Muggle phobia. *The Granger family is very similar to the Evans family. Originally a muggle family, until a female member (Hermione and Lily Evans) became a muggle-born witch. The witch married a pure-blood man, (Ron Weasley and James Potter I) and have children, one of them a son (Rose and Hugo Weasley, Harry Potter). *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Mr. and Mrs. Granger are played by Tom Knight and Heather Bleasdale, respectively. *In the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Mrs. Granger is played by Michelle Fairley, and Mr. Granger is played by Ian Kelly. *Even though Hermione is a main character, her family wasn't explored like Harry's and Ron's. Rowling stated that this was because Hermione's parents were too boring to go into detail about. Notes and references Category:Granger family Category:Families Category:Muggle families